


I'm Not Gonna Let Go

by EthicallySoursedBones



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dante says fuck!, Familial bonding, Gen, The reader is also probably wlw, There are going to be implications of lady/trish, i am giving Dante another daughter, non canon character - Freeform, the reader is a teen, what about it?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicallySoursedBones/pseuds/EthicallySoursedBones
Summary: "Dad!""Dad? Dad. Dad. Dad. Daddy, dont let go." the terrified and shellshocked teen babbled on as she nuzzled her face into the rough cotton shirt and red leather jacket. Her grip on the leather could have tore it if she had the strength. "No kiddo, it's me. Its Dant-" he pauses. You knew where you were, you knew who he is. You know who you screamed for as you fell. "Yeah... yeah, I'm your dad. Daddys here kiddo. Daddy's here. I'm not gonna let go, I promise." Dante pulls you closer and tighter into the hug. Placing a kiss to the side of your head. "Come on kid, let's go home."
Relationships: Devil May Cry/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Is that a kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dante takes in ANOTHER kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me.

"Devil May Cry." A tired Male voice says into the phone. "Yeah, I'm not busy. Werehouse? Mmm. I dont know, I dont handle-" Of course he's just joking, with how desperate they sound he cant turn it down, but his eyebrows raise "No no, 10 grand will work just fine." The man stifles a chuckle. "Alright what adress- what do you mean you have someone else to help? Alright. Right 4536 Finch and Auburn. Got it." 

He says scribbling down the address in his illegible handwriting. As Dante hung up the phone, he imagined who he'd find there. Lady? Trish? Maybe Nero? Who knows, it's like Russian roulette. He grabs The rebellion, strapping it to his back. It wasnt a long ride but the sounds of crashing metal and the screams of demons filled through the entire yard. The gravel crunched under the approaching demand and a signature smirk split across his face.  
__________

It didn't take long for the demon hunter to clear the entire yard, next was the huge warehouse. The door was already open, as he slid inside portals with demons flowing out of them get appearing with each disappearance. A figure zips around the warehouse floor taking out anything that comes near them. Definitely not someone he knows- wait, is that a fucking kid? This girl couldn't be more then 14-16. 

Christ. It wasnt long before he was noticed by the unwelcomed guests. "Bring it." More demon blood filled the already scarlet floor. And he soon hot the attendant of the other person in the room. You. You roll your eyes at the old man trying to fend off the demons. He jumps up to the platforms that count as the second floor, leaving all of the first floor demons to you. It takes not time at all for him to clear the platforms of demons with no respawning. He leans against the railing and watches you slaughter demons left and right. You where young, but so was he when he first started. But he isnt smart, you should be. This all was a bad idea. This job. 

It took you 20 minutes and down you were left the the queen. You were obviously tired, but you didnt want to give up. You needed this cash. You laugh and fight but you weren't getting anywhere. You felt your own blood dripping down your arm. It raises its claws but goes no where as the man from earlier jumps down on it's back, nailing it straight through. 

He smiles and drags the sword up through its head. You couldn't feel more grateful, even if it means you'll have to split the payment. He jumps to the ground as the queen melts into a pool of it's own blood. "Thank you man, i-i didnt think I was gonna make it there for a second." He chuckes and cocks an eyebrow. "You're a real fighter hot shot. Why's a kid doing a job like this?" 

You straighten up and close yourself off. "Why do you need to know?" He throws his hands up in defence, stepping backwards. That ground rumbles and an unholy screech is heard from outside. This was only the appetizer, here comes the meal.  
__________

You take a few deep breaths in as you get the adrenalin pumping through your veins. You stab at the things soft underbelly. It spews crimson onto you as you drag it through. You pull your sword out and the things stumbles backwards, lashing out to grab at you. But luckily you are grabbed and hoisted up onto top of the thing, your weapon falling to the ground below with a clatter. 

Next thing you know, you're helping push a stranger's sword through the soft spot in this things skull. It rears and flails as is dies, if you hadn't been holding onto this sword and in front of this man you would have flown off and into who knows what sharp abandoned equipment. It falls to the ground and everything shakes for a few seconds. You slide off of the warm carcass with a sigh. Whoever this is jumps down in front of you, offering his hand. 

You don't take it. You push past him and to the place you where told the money would be. As you take a step up the last stairs all of your body aches go away as soon as you see the bag full of cash. "You know, you could've just taken the bag and booked it. Right?" You open the bag and your heart flutters at all of the money in front of you. 

"And leave these people with all those demons? No way, my brother raised me better then that." You feel him lean over you, looking into the bag. "Where is this 'brother' of yours anyway?" You step away, getting more defensive. "None of your buisness. Speeking of buisness, mind your own!" He picks up the bag. "Calm down, don't bite my head off, lets go count this."  
____________

The two of you separate the cash equally, you dont understand who would, but you aren't complaining. "You know kid." "Y/n." He seems shocked for a good minute before continuing on. "You know y/n, there are safer jobs someone of your age could be doing." You scoff as you shove your pay into your bag. "I'm not exactly qualified for anything else. I've tried applying for others but.. I never get a call back. Why do you care?" 

He stands up and brushes off his pants, eyes fixated on the horizon. Oh good, old people speech. Great. Old as in.. 30-40 something. "You know, I used to be a lot like you. Young, afraid, not qualified for anything that didnt risk my life." You tune out his shitty motivational ramblings, and eye the bag full of his cut. He's an adult and by the looks of his clothing, he does this often and probably professionally. He can afford another job, right? Without a second thought, you grabbed the bag, and ran. 

"..And with time y/n you too could- HEY! You little theif!" 

He yells when your running for catches his eye in the distance as you slip through the gates. "Son of a bitch." A rusty-gravily laugh is heard behind him, he doesn't bother turning around. "Hello Morrison." The older man joins him by his side. "So this is the brat I'll be looking after?" Dante says in a tired yet amused tone.. "You might want to go after her. See what exactly she needed ALL that money for. Or, just to get your cut." Dante doesn't take his eyes off of the direction you ran in. 

"You know, you always seem to show up at the right time. Pissing me off."  
________

You sat on the ledge of the demon infested apartment building. No matter how many you killed more would just keep coming. You need this money for a new apartment. You didnt want to leave, your brother would come back and he'd be so confused by your absence. But you needed somewhere else to say. "20 grand should cover a studio and I'll keep the rest saved up for after August. I'll work until then. I cant work in I'm in class." 

You place all of The money in one bag, you stare out at the sun setting on horizon. But your eyes look downward, past the ledge you sat on. "I wonder what would happen if I just- pushed off..." "Well, it'd hurt a hell of a lot. That's for sure." You scream and jolt, almost falling off. "Whoa, dont go killing yourself now." He says, leaning against the ledge. "This place is... infested huh?" You nod and refuse to look at him. "If you had said something I would have -probably- helped you out." 

You shoot a glare at him, hoping he'll fuck off. "I don't need your help." A scoff. "Well, you sure as hell need my money." You look down at the passing cars on the street below. "Go fuck yourself old man, you dont know what I've had to do for this." Silence then on loud and quiet tired sigh later. "Look kid, I'd really like to do this the easy way. But you've given me no choice." He snatches up the bag before you could grab it. "Wha-hey!" "And you-" He grabs the back you your coat, twisting it and lifting your from the ledge and holding you off of the ground. "-are coming with me."  
____________

A random rain storm rolling in while you're being carried somewhere you dont know -all the while being called a brat- is not on the top ten list of your favorite things. Now here you are, wrapped in a blanket, with a towel laid lazily on your head. "Thanks... Dante.." You say as you lay against the back of the couch. "Dont mention it kid." 

You snuggle against the old felt like couch hoping for warmth. "So... I'm going to call in a pizza. Any preferences?" "No ham." he nods. "Got it." He calls it in and the 30 minutes of silence almost killed the two of you. The knock on the door released any tension in the air. "Put it on my tab." A groan from the other side of the door. "I cant give the pizza to you unless you pay, at least, for this one. Your tab is over a thousand dollars at this point Dante. I might loose my job." He glances back at you for a second, then back out the door. "Look Mark, I got a kid here with me." 

You reach into the bag and pull out a wad of cash, you snack behind him and shove you hand between him and the door. Out into the cold. "This should cover it. Whatevers left is your tip." The pizza guy stares at your hand before taking the money from you. "Wow, thanks! See you tomorrow Dante." 

The door closes and an icy glare is targeted at you. "And that was from?" "My cut. Now can we eat?" His scowl was cut short, he was... impressed to say the least. Even more so when he watched you practically swallow half of the pizza whole before he could finish his first peice. "Jeez, when was the last time you ate?" You look around, then shrug. Finishes off his peice then slowly pushes the rest of the box over to you.

"Eat. If you dont remember the last time you ate. You need it more then I do." You choak down all but the last two peices. And almost throw up from how fast you ate, you're handed some water which you chug. 

He doesnt take his eyes off of you, not in a creepy way, his eyes are full of concern. "Where exactly is your brother, if he's older then you. Shouldn't he be providing for you?" You look down at the couch. "He went missing months ago, but he'll come back. I know he will." Dante takes a deep breath in, but doesnt exhale. The closet. Sitting there. 'Mommy will come back, I know it.' 

He let's it out and ruffles your hair. "It's getting late. You should really get some sleep soon." You cringe and fix your wet hair. "Yeah.." he doesnt say anything. He sits down in his office chair and leans back. Feet up on the desk, and places a magazine over his face. Classy. You lean against the back of the couch, pulling the blanket closer to you, and close your eyes. You disnt realize how exhausted you are, as soon as you do. You pass out, or for what's feels like a second. You sit up and you're in a bedroom, the sheets and blankets are all white. 

Its definitely day now, but it's still pouring. You get up and notice the blanket you had before was left on the floor. You walk past it, out the door, and down the stairs. There lays Dante in his chair, feet up, and face covered with a gun magazine. You lean over his desk, just looking. Not sure for what. 

"You aren't going to steal anything again, right?" You stand up straight and glare. "No! I-i" he laughs and sets the magazine down on the desk. "Dont sweat it kid, but I gotta talk to you." You step back, full expecting a fight. "If you actually want to continue devil hunting, you need to know what you're doing. Let me help you." You look him up and down, what motive could he have? "What's actually in it for me? Because obviously this would be a booster for your confidence." 

"Smart kid. Well, you have a place to stay that isn't crawling with demons." You think about it for a a second. This could be a good idea, you'll be able to find your brother if you start taking jobs and looking around nearby towns. "Oh and it's not just an ego boost. Every so often the people who are supposed to work with me go off and do their own thing. So, I get an assistant out of this." 

"Fine. But if you try anything of any kind, at all. I'll leave." He smiles. "Oh yeah totally. Well, welcome to Dante's school for Devil Hunting."


	2. I guess this counts as training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets her ass kicked.

He puts his arm around your shoulder, ruffling your hair again. "Would you stop that!?" You yell, pushing away from him. He follows up with a chuckle. It seems he enjoys causing your reaction. He looks at you intently. "Since you had no idea when the last time your ate, I'm guess it's the same with a shower?" You nod he gestures to the door just off of the stairs. 

"I don't have any clothes though..." he sighs. "You take a shower, I'll figure it out and I'll leave them outside of the door." You nod, heading into the bathroom. You ran the hot water, barely turning the cold nob. As soon as you stepped under the stream you let out a sigh. You knew it was best not to take your time, so you hurried through everything. All of the products he had smelled like a stereotypical man, so when the water turned off you smelled like pine. 

You aren't complaining, a shower is a shower, even if you have to use 3-in-1 shampoo. You step out of the shower and wrap yourself with the only towel, you open the door a crack to see clothing laid on the floor for you. How nice. 

You grab them and look them over, silently questioning why you agreed to take handouts from this man. The shirt was a red button up that was WAY too big for you and a pair of pants that are maybe a little big, maybe by a size and a half. No underwear. You tuck the shirt into the pants and walk out of the bathroom. The cold concrete floor is shocking at first on your bare feet. You peer over the railing, and he looks up at you, nodding after look back at his book. You head down the stairs, stopping by his desk and starring at him. 

He spares you a few glances and you cross your arms. "So when do you plan to actually start teaching me?" He looks up and cocks an eyebrow. "Kid, you just got your ass kicked by demons yesterday. You dont need it again today." You huff. "I did NOT get my ass kicked." "You got thrown around, might as well have." He says, taunting you. Obviously trying to get a rise out of you. You clench your hands and plop down on the couch. 

A few minutes pass, before the the magazine is set down. "Sorry kid. It's kinda a habit by now. I dont meant to, upset you." You softened up and sigh, mumbling to yourself. He leans his elbows on his knees and try's to come up with something to say. But he sits there, for 7 minutes gaping like a fish. He eyes the bag and takes out a wad of cash. "How about we get you some new clothes. I don't think that my shirt and the one pair of pants Lady randomly left behind are very comfortable on you." You look at him, and he flashes you a kind smile. The first in these entire two days. "Fine. Let me get my shoes."  
__________

It didnt take long for you guess to get back to Devil May Cry. You didnt need much, basic clothing and some underwear. All of which he let you pick out whilst he stood by the register. You hadn't even broken halfway into the wad. "I'm really surprised. Patty would have broken my fucking bank. Of course i care about her but.." you set your bags down in an area where they wouldn't be in the way and grabbed some of your clothes. 

Racing to the bedroom to put them on. "..alrighty then." You put on your clothes and rush back downstairs, with the mock wooden sword in hand. He hadn't even gotten to sit down yet. "Fuc- Really kid?" You hold your stance. "Fine... fine. Outside. Not going to destroy any of the furniture again. I don't intend to see what you can do to my couch." 

Again? Alright then. You race past him and into the empty street in front of DMC. He cloes out without his jacket or any weapons you brase the mock sword for his attack. "I think I should teach you how to properly use a sword first. Calm down." Even when you step back he makes so effort to stop walking towards you. He stands behind you. "What you first want to do is to hold it relaxed. Like a golf club." He adjusts it in your hands so it's no longer pointing upwards. He loves back. "And one leg forward to braise." You adjust. He walks around you, hand under his jaw, nodding as he walks around you. 

"Am I... doing it right." He busts out laughing and you feel your face and shoulders warm. "God I dont know. I'm just fucking with you." You drop the position. "Look, as long as you hold it properly you'll be fine. Positions only matter if it's a person you're facing off against. With devils, it's free game." He says with a shrug before positioning himself 10 feet away from you. "Now, I'm going to go easy on you right now. So get ready." You were not ready.  
__________

You've had your fake sword shreaded, been tossed about, gotten nailed in the gut, and failed more time then you can count... now you're dealing forward with your arm twisted behind your back. It didn't hurt at all, but you were immobilized. "I'm just making sure you cant move. If this were real, youd be dead. But..." he let's go of your arm and you leech forward. "You did better this round." He runs his bruised but healing arm. "One more time. Then we can go back inside. And I'll order dinner, sounds good?" 

You nod and grab the real sword next to you. He cocks an eyebrow but then smiles, you already started to show who you really are. Progress. Without any warning he rushed you, you didnt dodge every swipe. But he's not going hard enough to hurt you. Suddenly you nail him in the stomach then the legs, completely sweeping hit feet from under him. He brases of his elbows as he tries to get up but the tip of the sword is placed against his back. 

He peers over his shoulder to see you, breathing hard and determined to keep him down. "Can I get up now hot shot?" You toss it to the side and step back, your gaze cast on the ground. Theres silence as he brings himself from the ground. You're quickly swept off your feet and over his shoulder. Headed straight for the DMC doors. "Good job, I'm proud of you. Keep that confidence and you'll have no problem with this." He keeps one of his hands on your side as he tugs open on of the doors.

"So, want anything else with our pizza tonight? I'm thinking garlic knots."


	3. By my side, hot shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official 'job' together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isnt my favorite chapter, but I tried my best.

You did get garlic knots by the way, and a good night's sleep. While you get all the rest you need... You don't exactly intended on letting Dante rest, no matter how much he wants to. The minute a single magazine is placed over his face its knocked off. That usually earns you a cocked eyebrow or a short glare before he goes back to trying to nap. It doesn't take much to bate him though, for the king of taunts he sure cant take any from a teenage girl. 

At this point it just feels like a kid bagging their dad to go to the park and when he finally gives in, the kid skips out the door while the dad is still getting out of his chair. Also doing those dad grunts??? Yeah, Dante does the dad grunts whenever you make him train. Especially now that you're learning to hold your own. 

The blunt side of your weapon came in contact with his ribs as he tries to hold in the air it just knocked out of him. He's taken MANY hits like this, but it still gets him every time. He stalls, bad move. "Why are waiting, Dante? I'm I getting too much for you?" A hearty chuckle rumbles from his chest. "Getting cocky now are we? We need to work on your taughts before all that hot shot." Hot shot? Guess that works. 

You try to charge him but end up on your back, you're getting used to the feeling of being tossed to the ground but the initial shock is gonna take while. You swing your legs under his hand take a stab at his chest. He grabs at the flat sides of your blade and turns it away from his chest, you got off with it. "Jeeze kid. Not the chest. I can take it but, it's not exactly enjoyable." He says sitting up, looking over at you just,,,,,,,,,,, laying there. Breathing hard. You push yourself up and drop the blade, your gaze not leaving the ground. 

He does another dad grunt as he gets up, being half demon makes him more spry, but god, time sure reared its ugly head. His eyes keep locked on you. He remembers this. The young kid, angry at everything because of their lost family. Angry because they just aren't good enough to their expectations. Fuck. You're him. A younger him. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you back around to DMC. "Dont push yourself too hard. You're doing pretty well, I'd say." He feels you nod, knowing full well you aren't going to let him off the training hook anytime soon.  
_____________________

Thee days pass, all spent training by yourself or with Dante. When I tell you this man was relieved when you started training on your own. Dante lays back in his chair, eyes closed, waiting to fall asleep. But the sound of metal trashcans being sliced in half and angry grunts keep him awake. He enjoyed the alone time but, something nagged at him in the back of his head. 

If i let her continue on like this, would she end up like... the mental image of his brother, of you becoming like his brother, was disturbing enough. Normally you were so lively, willing to snap and taunt back. It was like having a version of his younger self with him at all times. She is Hot Shot for a reason. But, you had every reason in the world to turn out like Vergil. Best not to think of it too much. 

For once, silence wafted through the street, if was comforting at first. But you would have headed back inside by now. Shit. Did she run off!? The magazine is torn off of his face as he jolts up at the sounds of crashing and inhuman screeching. Within seconds he had The Rebellion in hand and was out the door. He froze as he saw the blade slice straight through and it shudder in pain. Writhing on the ground as it drys up and decays on the spot. 

The thing had a large cut from the top of its skull through to the end of its neck. There where other large gashes on its body, one stretching from its stomach to the back of its leg that was partially healed. He looked over at you, panting like a dog and covered in demon blood. Your eyes shifted from it to him and your shocked and fear expression turned to that of pure joy as you started to laugh. 

"Did you see it!? Did you see me!? I did it!" Your blade flatters on the ground after slipping from your hand. You rush over to him, bounding on the balls of your feet in pure excitement. "I-I had taken a break from tearing apart the old cans and it just... crawled from the alleyway and went straight for me!" You continued to ramble on with a large smile on your face. 

So proud, so excited. And you wanted him to be proud of you. That horrible thought from before arose as he smiled in respoce to your rambling. And as the demon hand done in front of you, and in from of him. It withered and decayed away. Yeah, no way you could ever end up like Vergil. He had nothing to worry about. He wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you back towards DMC. 

"I'm really proud of you kiddo. And as much as red it your color... it isn't when you're covered in demon blood." He shoves you lightly to the doors "go get washed up and changed. I'll deal with everything out here." You nod and run inside, he turns his attention to the demon carcass. Great.  
_______________________

For once you decided to rest for the day, you lay curled up on the couch as Dante reads some new gun magazine. A day off is well deserved. As you stare up at the ceiling you notice... in the what? Two weeks? You've been here he hasn't had a single job. So... you were wrong about him not needing the money. A few days back it had been deposited in the bank. Enough to pay the lights and water, not the AC though. 

You close your eyes in Hope's that you can take a nap at least. But you both jolt at the sound of Dante's phone going off. With a sigh he answers it. "Devil May Cry." He seems to immediately recognize the voice on the other end. He nods along, glancing over at you a few times. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do." He hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" He looks back over at you as he stands up from his desk. "An old friend. I've finally got a job, now I wouldn't want to take you but... something about this might be about your brother. So get ready." The speed in which you bolted upto the bedroom from the couch shot a wind through the entire building. 

"Well... okay then." It didn't take you long to get dressed and back downstairs. "You're hair is still a mess y'know." He says walking towards a closet you've never seen open. "Takes to long. I'll do it in the car. Wait- what are you doing?" You follow behind him. Trying to look around his shoulders, but this man is built like a tank. So easier said then done. "The weapon you have took a lot of damage yesterday. Even if we were able to restore it, that just proves how little it can take." 

You felt... offended. That blade had been in your family for generations. You open your mouth to speak but then close it. He's right. Going into what you're about to, it wouldn't last. He reaches in to the closet, digging around in whatever he stored in there. "Usually I sell these when I can't get job's to pay everything off...but this one." He grunts as he pulls the sword from the closet. God, its probably longer then you are tall... no it is. Its taller then Dante. "I keep forgetting about it. It's a bit... long. But it'll work for now." He turns to you with the sword.

"This, Is Merciless." He says showing it off. The black and silver blade engraved to look like snakes was just as beautiful as it sounds. "Is this a good idea? Going out on my first real job with a weapon that I've never used before?" He shrugs. "This is only a temporary weapon for you, promise. I've seen you kill demons before, and as long as you stay with me, and dont leave.. you'll be fine. Its nothing too big either." 

He turns you around and starts fastening a leather strap to your bust. Obviously to get to carry this new weapon. "All this is, is an infestation of the place your brother worked for. I get paid, we find out out more about your brother." The way he was doing all of this reminds you of a dad getting his kid ready to go to the pool. 'We'll find out more about your brother.' When the strap is properly fashioned he pats your back. "Alright, let's get going."  
_______________________

The car starts with a loud rev as you use the windshield mirror to stare at the sword in the back seat. Then back out the windshield as the car starts to move. "God, I haven't used this thing In years. I'm surprised it still works at all." You no as the city passes by. The buildings go from housesz to store fronts, to trees. "We'll learn more about my brother's disappearance. Not him. I already know everything about him." 

He cocks any eyebrow, not taking his eyes off of the road. Silence permeates throught the car "Do you really think that?" He says genuinely curious. He glances at you for a second. "I know it's not what you want to hear- and it isnt exactly comforting but, you most likely don't know as much as you think you do." You stare at the trees moving past, not wanting to continue this conversation. He sighs and continues driving in the silence. "Just throwing it out there..."  
_____________________

The car stops with a jolt, like Dante, the thing was showing its age. You open your eyes with a small yawn, not realizing that you has passed out. "Where are we?" You look up at this gothic looking building. Your brother couldn't have worked here, he was constantly talking abou how big the company was and how nice the work space was... this looks like something straight out of Silent Hill 2. 

I guess the green bomber jacket was justified, you're James Sunderland now. 

"Ditch the jacket kid." You sigh as you take it off. This bitch was gonna be cold and now you have to walk around in a cotton button up. Great. Dante pulls the weapons out of the back seat and before you know it you have a long hunk of metal strapped to your back. "It looks so peaceful, are you sure we're in the right pla-" the sounds of scails on the courtyard bricks and demonic screams cuts you off. "Well, not so peaceful now is it?"  
___________________

So, the length of this sword is a good thing. The fact you can stay rather far away from then as you slice through their playdoe-like bodys is a plus. It's rather light too. "You good?" You nod, sorta out of breath. He grabs the handle and pushes the door, but it doesnt budge. He keeps trying to push it, of course he does. You push him aside, pulling the door open. As soon as you do you are greeted by a plume of dust. You cough and turn away. "How long has it been since anyone's been here?" You say, looking into the dark expanse before you. 

"Besides demons? Who knows." He takes a few cautious steps inside, sniffing the air. You nods for you to follow. You walk slowly behind him, taken aback by the scenery. It looked like a castle, not an office. "He always said he worked in an office..." a light chuckle from Dante. "Yeah well it doesnt seem like he's a real Mi- Mitchal? Mike? What's that one boring office show everyone's obsessed with?" 

You laugh and step away for a second. You pick up a dust covered candelabra. Neither of you had noticed how far away you two had gotten. "Aye! By my side HotShot!" You set it back down, and joy to catch up. "Sorry..." he peers around the set of stairs and into a large dining room. He tries to ruffle your hair, but misses your head entirely. "Yeah yeah, mysterious place... lying brother.. seen it, lived it." 

The knot of anger tightened in your stomach. He didnt lie to me... just, twisted the truth a bit. He steps back from the dining room, heading back to the front of the stairs. The quiet of the building is disturbed by portals appearing and snake-like creatures slither out of them. You look around at them, and and the queen slith.... crawls? 

It looked like a snake mixed with a centipede. Its legs seemed close to useless, yet it still used them. As it hissed at you all of its grey pearlescent scails stand up. You shudder and step back. "God you're ugly..." you whisper. "You think?" Dante whispers back, causing you to giggle out "Let's rock."  
_____________________

The others were taken down easy, a few swings had them decaying away in seconds. But the queen... not so much. It was close to dead, missing legs, spitting acid everywhere, ect. It took one stab through its underbelly to finally get it to die. You pull merciless from the corpse and look over at Dante with a smile. "I did it!" He wraps his arm around your neck, pulling you along with him up the stairs. "Sure did." You did it, you can do this. 

Up flights and a few fights later you reached a floor that seemed... different. Torn up papers and candle wax covered the floors. You make eye contact with Dante, both nodding. If you're going to find anything about your brother, it would be here. You try to look through the papers but.. it was way too torn to make out anything. The rooms are filled with more scattered papers, candle wax, but... symbols covered the walls. All of different origins. 

You brushed your hands against the walls. "Soot." You said looking down at the black residue on your hands. Room after room the same sight, until a you stepped into a large room, lit with candles. "What the hell..." Dante looks around, knowing in his eyes. "Kin of Sparda... and the little Oracle. What a treat."

Before you could process it, Dante had shoved you back out the doors before they slammed shut on him. Theres a loud rumble within the room. You grab the handle and pull, but it doesnt budge. You try to pound on the door. "Dante!? Dant..." you look over at the hall in front of you. Demaons slither and skitter through it towards you. Your heart drops into your stomach. 1,2 ,3 ,4... fuck counting, there was more then 20. You've only handled a few on your own before. You draw merciless, you can do this.  
_________________

The large frog like creature shudders in pain and screams. Normally he'd fuck around with the weapons it becomes. But you are stuck doing god knows what out there. He yanks open the doors to see you sitting there, with 20+ carcass' around you. And you're covered head to toe in demon blood. You smile up at him. "How'd it go?" You say as you get up. "Pretty well seems it went better for you?" 

You laugh and push past him into the room. The only other thing was a half open door leading into who knows what. As Dante collects the new demon weapon you push the door open. This looks more like a work space. The small room was decorated with filing cabinets and Manila folders splattered with blood. You swallowed hard, as you peered into an open briefcase. A stack of papers with the company name on it and random other things. The date on the first page read 

"January 1st

The girl is doing fine, shes already stopped growing, but that wont effect anything. Her mark is darker now, she'll be ready soon..." 

You jump at the feeling of a hand on your shoulder. Just Dante. "Whoa, calm down. This his stuff?" You nod and something catches your eye. A peice of a torn shirt with the company logo on it. You snatch it up and hold the bloodstained cloth in your hands. More fear filling you, as you fall to your knees. Theres a loud sigh and a hand on your back. 

"Look, I know it looks bad. But I've seen this before. Ripped up bloody clothes, and turns out, the person was fine. Okay? Dont abandon hope now." You look up at him, squatting next to you. "Okay?" You nod, standing up. "I'm gonna find who did this, and make them pay." A dad grunt and another pat on the back. "There you are Hot Shot."  
__________________

The ride back was less silent and awkward, but you spared a few more glances to the back seat this time. The weapons, and that briefcase. It could possibly help. The radio buzzed with music, with Dante humming along. "You did really well today." You smile a bit, he clears his throat. "You know, there's this diner a few blocks away from Devil May Cry... I was thinking that after we get cleaned up we could go. I think you deserve it, but it's your choise." 

You look at him, narrowing your eyes. "No catches?" He rolls his eyes. "Of course you... no, no catches." "Alright then, sounds good." You look back out the window. He's trying to make it known that you did good, that he's proud. You smile, realizing that you disnt mind being here as much at you first thought.


	4. Shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, and Dante acting like a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Animal Harm
> 
> (I'm so sorry, I should've added it sooner)

"Okay look, you need to hold it like this." Your brother said, adjusting the guitar in your arms. You nod and continue  
continue playing he nods along, you finally seemed to get it. "I have everything for you to make dinner tonight. I wont be home until around 3 am." You pick the wrong string and stop, eyes glued onto the floor. "Y/n- Kitty. Don't." Your shoulders started to shake, tears rolling down your face and onto the guitar. 

"You promised. You said you wouldn't have to go in for very long today." You stand up, taking the guitar off. You run off into your bedroom, slamming your door. He sighs, placing the guitar beside the couch. Starring down the bedroom door, that you sat on the other side of. Back pressed against the cool wood, with your head in your knees. You weren't allowed to have any friends, so it's not like you had anyone else to spend tonight with. A soft knock on the wood 

"look, I'm sorry I couldn't talk them out of this. I really wanted to make a special birthday dinner for you and spend today with you but... you know how my bosses are." You dont respond. "I have to go in a few hours, we can spend that together. Or you can lock yourself in your room, we can blast Colplay throughout the apartment, and be sad together." You looked at your CD player, coldplay CDs next to it. You did really want to listen to Cold Play. You pick it up, along with your favorite album and open the door. He pulls you into a hug, placing his chin on the top of your head. "Coldplay sounds nice." "Yeah."  
_____________________

As the summer months started to creep in, the heat did too. You lean against the doorframe of his bedroom. "Its only two days, I'll be back home monday morning." He says, packing his suitcase. The long hair black cat slowly walks through your legs, meowing for attention. You pick him up, scratching under his chin. "I'm leaving, like, a months worth of money just in case you deside to do something stupid." You roll your eyes with a huff. 

"Cut it out. We both know I'm the more mature of the two of us." He laughs, zipping the suitcase up. "Yeah, for a 15 year old who hasn't had her first period yet?" Your face and ears heat and turn red. You pull the cat closer to your chest and bury your face in his fur. He continues laughing at your reaction. "Late bloomer~" "Shut up Cain!" You yell, causing the cat to jump out of your arms and scurry under the bed. "You sound like-like everyone else!" He sighs, shoulder dropping. He pulls you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Bug, I should've known better." 

He pulls away placing a kiss on your forehead. An alarm beeps and he grabs his suitcase. "I need to go, remember to take your meds." 

Two days passed, then three, then four, then an entire week, then two weeks. He's not coming home. You've gone down to the police station, but as normal, the police weren't intrested in doing anything other then beating minorities to a bloody pulp. You kept calling his phone, went straight to voicemail. 

His buisness' phone number, and no one would take your call. You used the leftover money to pay the rent. Every night paranoia crept in on you, he wouldn't just leave you. He couldn't. Something bad had to have happened. You sit on his bed, holding your cat close to you. Rocking back and forth. This isnt fair, he doesnt deserve this, you dont deserve this.  
_________________

The money ran out quick, so after school you ran around town looking for places hiring. You took every resume you could, filling it all out to the best of your ability. Restaurants, diners, corner stores, supermarkets, random mom and pop shops, fast food places, every Starbucks in your area. No call backs. This was the 12th resume you've handed in, here you are, at a corner store, handing in a resume. 

The owner smiled at you as she looked it over. "I'll keep this over and I'll give you a call soon. Okay?" "Okay!" You never got that call. You weren't surprised, only by the fact the landlord hadn't come by in a month and a half. You didnt know weither to feel relief or worry. Today's the day you submit your 17th resume, it's at a coffee shot pretty far away from both your school and your apartment but you'll take anything at this point. 

The sun sets as you walk home, normally the watercolor of reds and oranges would comfort you, but now it feels as though its mocking you. 

You use the stairs of the apartment to climb 5 floors, because of course the shotty elevator was broken again. You breath heavily as you unlock the door throwing yourself on the couch. You look up at your cat. All of his long black hair was on end. "Val? What's wrong?" You try to pet him but he jumps and scurry off. Rolling your eyes you head back into your bedroom. 

Your eyes catching the sword your brother gifted you for your birthday two years ago. Apparently it had been in your family for generations, and had slain many demons. It sure was sharp enough to do the trick. You pick it up and swing it around like someone would a lightsaber. "Take that demon scum!" You slice through the plastic water bottle on your nightstand. You giggle as you look at yourself in the mirror... could you? I you really had to? Maybe...

The sound of wood splintering through the apartment breaks your trance. You peak through the crack in your door. A demon. You take deep breath and grab an empty satchel. Sword in hand as you slowly made your way through the hallway. You kneel behind the couch as the demon sniffs around the kitchen area you spot your cat across the room, still as spokked as before. You whisper hoping the it wouldn't hear. 

"Val.. Val." It catches the cats attention as you open the satchel for him to crawl inside. He takes a few steps towards you before sprinting. A large fang came down, straight through his back. You disnt even redister the screaming, or that you where the one screaming. It lifted its head and used its tongue to slide Val down. His blood lingering on the sharp tooth. 

His limp body fell into its mouth and it began to chew like a feral dog. You sit there, mouth open and shaking. The only friend you've had, ever, just died in front of you. 

As soon that the beast swallowed it turned its attention to you. Just as it lunged at you, you did the same back. Brow furrowed as you slam the blade straight through its skull. Its head pins to the ground and as it begins to die it squirms and rots. The decaying body stops moving and you place your boot on its skull, pulling the blade from its head in a panic. 

You look out into the hallway as demons swarm. You sprint from the apartment to the stairs. You look down. The stairs are filled with demons. Fuck. You head up, up, up. You reach the door of the roof and push through, slamming the door behind you. What the fuck. You look down at the ground as a few people make it out of the building. Theres a fire escape on the both sides of the building, but you aren't gonna use it right now. You lean against the ledge, sliding down, tears streaming down your face. 

This year keeps getting better and better, doesnt it?  
____________________

You've been living on the roof of the apartment for two weeks now, eating scrabs from wherever you can find. Theres no way you're getting a call back from any of those places, and you proved you can kill a demon. Plus, your meds ran out, you cant pay for them without money. Duh. So If you take on small jobs, it wont be bad. 

You snuck back into your apartment and took the home phone, rigged it to the satelite plug on the top of the building. You put out a listing and waited, and waited. Until finally, you got a call. It was from a man named Morrison. He told you the location, and the placement of the money. You jumped at the opportunity.  
______________

Now you're here, living with some man you met around a month ago. 'Sparda kin'what does that mean? Sparda as in the Demon Slayer Sparda? Who knows. That'd be cool though. Anyways, demon blood has no right being this sticky. Even when dried, human blood washes off pretty easily. God you keep scrubbing and scrubbing your legs but it keeps coming. You groan as you get a pain in your lower abdomen.

Wait. 

That's not old, this is fresh. And it's not sticky. You look over your legs for cuts. No cuts... oh no. You check. You started your first cycle. Your face turned red, great, if this were normal you could ask your brother but no... you have to ask Dante. You dont turn off the water, but slip out of the tub and peak your head out. "Dante?" You look around. "Dante!" No answer. 

You take a deep breath and scream at the top of your lungs. The sound of crashing somewhere near Dantes desk alerts you that he heard. In seconds he's at the bathroom door, confused and a little annoyed. "What the hell?" You tak another deep breath. "Umm, can I ask you a favor?" He cocks an eyebrow, but the nods. "I might have just... kinda sorta... started my first cycle..." the confusing in his face grows. "Cycle?" "Menstrual Cycle, my period. I got my first period." He straightens up and straight up panics.

"Uh, shit, you need stuff for that right? What do you need?" "I dont know! It's my first!" "First!? Aren't you 15?" Your face turn red and he backs up. "Right, sorry, let me make a phonecall. You can just... wait here." You close the bathroom door, turning off the showerhead, and plugging the tub. You fill it up with it hot water, and sit in it. 

Dante calls two numbers with no answer, then out of pure desperation calls a third. It rings.. and rings until oh thank god he picked up. "Hey Nero, um look.. I- god damn it. Can you put Kyrie on the phone, yes Nero, I need the advide of someone with a uterus. Unless you have one, which is totally fine- hello Kyrie, good to speak to you. Can I ask you a few questions?" 

He nods and the tension in his shoulders fades. "Perfect. So, when someone with a uterus gets their first period. What exactly would they need?" She starts talking and Dante scribbles everything down. "Thank you, so much. Uh-huh? Oh yeah, I uh.. took in another kid. Yeah.." he forces a laugh before eventually the call ends. 

About a half an hour passes, theres a knock on the door and the door opens just a crack. A plastic bag is dropped onto the ground, you look over it and get out of the tub, letting the water drain. You get dressed and put a pad on, and take some of the pain pills you had been given. Headed downstairs, you where embarrassed to face him. 

"Dante." He looks up from his magazine with a small smile. "Hey kid." "I'm sorry... I know that its gross, but I didn't know what to do.." he chuckles. "Its not in any way gross. Plus, i was just as confused at you were. I had to call my nephew and talk to his girlfriend." You giggle imaging how awkward it was. "So... still up for the diner? They make killer Sundaes, pretty sure they have chocolate options too."


	5. Mleh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero! Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my least favorite chapters.

Off days are great, less so when you're bleeding. Could be worse though, knock on wood. You sat on the couch, blanket over your legs, reading. Dante was in his office, he steps out, leaning against the doorframe. "So kid, I was thinking. Sometimes just a sword doesnt cut it-" he snickers. "What do you think about a gu-" a pound knock cuts him off, he groans for a second. 

The doors swing open, and man in his mid-to-late 20s walks in, toe-head with a metal arm. Dante opens his mouth to say something but "don't try it." The guy walks over to the couch, you tense up leaning away from him. He drops a bag at your feet, then looks over his shoulder. "Its from Kyrie. She's worried about the last time the kid had a home cooked meal." 

You looked through the bag, it was full of Tupperware, still warm. Your face lights up, you look over at Dante and he nods. You get off the couch, and run past the man into the kitchen with the bag. "I'm guessing you've only had pizza the entire time shes been here." Dante shrugs. 

"Yeah, well I can't cook-" "I know how to! We just dont have anything here to cook!" You yell from the kitchen. Dante follows your voice to the kitchen. "and you have the money to buy groceries?" You pull off the Tupperware lid and roll your eyes. "You know, its actually cheaper to buy groceries that last instead of buying food every night." Boots click on the hard floors. "Alright Hot Shot, I'll keep that in mind." "Hot Shot?" 

You look up at the unfamiliar man. "Yeah I guess that my nickname now? I'm Y/n by the way." He nods. "Nero." You started scarfing down food and Nero cringes. "Does she always eat like this, or are you starving her?" Dante let's out a laugh. "She always eats like this." You freeze and stop eating, your face and ears turning red. "And what about it?" They both put their hands up and take a step back. 

You March right past them "you both are awful." "I dont think you should be making judgments that quick." You sit down on the couch, picking up your book. "Oh please, you act like Dante." He seems offended. "Excuse me?" You flip the page of your book. "You heard me." The book gets knocked out of your hand and you grab onto it. Aiming to toss it at him. 

Before you can your hands are pinned down to your lap by a much larger hand. "Okay, stop." You snatch your hands away from Dante and stick your tongue out at Nero. "Yeah, I act like Dante. You're a perfect for for him kid." He rolls his eyes "I bring you food other then pizza and this is how you thank me." Dante pipes up before you even can. "Kyrie made the food, you just brought it here." "No he's right. I'm.... sorry.." he has this sort of knowing smirk. "Trouble admitting you're wrong? Kinda reminds me of-" "Don't." 

Both yours and Neros eyes lock onto Dante. Now you're confused. You shift between the two. Tension growing. "Okay. No, no more fighting I messed up. But who were you talking about." "Not Important." Nero says breaking the glare he and Dante had locked in on. He ruffles your hair. "Sorry for being a douch, I'll tell Kyrie you liked to food. I have overstayed my welcome, obviously." He says as he leaves. "Dant-" "Go finish eating kid."   
_________________

Hours pass, and your stomach goes sour with worry. Dante hasn't left his office since Nero left, did you really remind them of someone... that bad? You pause for a second before wrapping your knuckles on the office door, a hum of recognition signals you to open it. He looks up from what he was doing. "What's up kid?" 

You look around before "Who was Nero talking about earlier? Do I actually remind you two of them?" His shoulder drop and he forces a laugh. "My brother, that's all you need to know now. And hell no. You are nothing like him. Nero's just being a dick." You nod and step back. "I didnt mean to.." he waves. "You didnt do anything. Forget about it. Okay?"   
______________

All this talk about his family had you thinking. 'Kin of Sparda, mysterious brother, douchbag nephew. Not a single word on his mother.' You stare at the page of the book, not taking in any of it. The door of his office creeks open and he stretches. "Hey, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" You shrug and close your book. "Can't sleep. Thinking too much." He laughs and sids at the end of the couch. "Yeah that's the route of the problem, thoughts. Stop thinking." 

You laugh. "Yeah... you know Dante, theres been so much reference to your family...but not mention of your mom." He stiffens but keeps his warm neutral expression. "Well, its a... touchy subject. Lost her when I was young. You don't want to hear that story. Not this late at least." "Sorry..." he shrugs. "What about you? I dont think you'd like me asking question about your family." You set your book on the back of the couch. "Don't remember them, I've only ever had my brother." 

He narrows his eyes for a second. "I think that's enough for tonight, you should get to bed." You yawn, and stretch. Laying down on the couch. "The bed is up stairs." "Its your bed, you should sleep in it." You close your eyes, only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "Up to bed you go." "Hey!" You kick to try and make him put you down. Up the stairs and you get tossed onto the bed. "Good night Hot Shot." You huff and pout. "G'Night Dante."


	6. ...Freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay... a creepy ditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horses are evil :)

Dante got into the food Kyrie had made, and you were not happy about that. You stood in his office, ripping him a new one, which he found extremely entertaining. "Its not funny! That's the first time I've had something other then pizza in the last-" the phone rings and he put his hand up as he answers, signaling for you to shut up. 

"Devil May Cry-" he goes quiet. He glances up at you then back down at his desk. "Alright then." He hangs up the phone and looks up at you. "Not a job like I hoped but, theres something just outside of Redgrave city that we need to check out. Get ready." It doesn't take long for either of you to get ready and in the car, your stomach churned at the thought of what you might find. Nothing good ever comes from a mission to Redgrave, not that it's a bad city, Demons just particularly like to swarm it. The car ride was silent at first, god did silence make it awkward. He clears his throat. 

"You can adjust the radio, if you want." You smile and turn it on, flipping through a few channels before finding the perfect one. A sad guitar and a voice lined with a British accent "Did I drive you away, I know what you'll say..." you smile and whisper along with the lyrics. "You like Coldplay?" A laugh rumbled from his chest, and your ears warmed. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" He settles down, eyes locked on the road in front of him. 

"Nah, you just didnt seem like the type." "What type?" He shrugs and adjusts the volume. "Nevermind, glad you like them kid." You huff, look out your window. Nod along through songs as they come and faid, watching the building come and faid as well. As the car rounded a corner you can see Redgrave in the distance. 

It's only been around a month and a half, maybe two months... yet the place you used to call home feels unwelcoming. You shift uncomfortably the closer you get. "Not a big fan of Redgrave city? Dont want to go back?" You nod. "Lotta memories, bullying, abandonment, watching my only friend get slaughted by a demon, living on a roof while eating scraps for months. Not appealing." 

He chuckles "yeah, I used to live there too. You'd be surprised by how many bad memories you can rack up in that city." Then the car faids to just the music, he glances at you then back at the road. "The best friend thing is pretty deep, wanna talk about it?" You smile and fidget with the ends of your skirt. "Its kinda embarrassing... It was a cat I had since I was 7. It's sad really, but he's all I had." 

He reaches over, patting your shoulder. "Its not, trust me, I've been lower. What was his name?" You smile taking out an old folded photo from your boot. Unfolding it gently, there you were, two years ago. Sitting on the ground with him and your guitar, playing a song to him. "Valentine, we called him Val. He loved when I played my guitar, he's the only reason I kept playing. Haven't played since the infestation." 

You fold it back up, tucking it safely away in your boot. You hadn't even realized you had already driven into the city. You started spouting out stories about Val and all the funny stuff he used to do, like stealing cooked noodles, or the time he jumped onto your landlord's head and almost clawed his eyes out. 

You didnt notice how his eyes lingered longer, at you laughing and smiling like nothing had ever happened. Like you hadn't lost your brother, been homeless, and as a last resort started demon hunting. You're such a weird kid... your laughter faid out and you realize where you are. 

You look around at the passing shops. You pointed at a packed coffee shop. "I applied to work there once." "Oh yeah? How'd that work out." You look away from the window. "No call back, no call back from any of the places I applied. I know I havent done anything, but you'd think at least one place would consider." He nods, a slight tightness in his chest. That's all over now. You aren't going to have to deal with that ever again. 

God this city is so big, you think Dante has made the same turn 3 times. "You have a map, you know." You say pulling it out, cringing at the messy lines drawn. "I used to live here I can find my way." You laugh. "Like shit you can, you've turned at this street three time. We shouldn't even be on this street. Turn right THEN left onto First street." He follows your direction and soon you're exiting the city. "Now right, down this dirt road."   
__________________

Eventually the car stops and you look up, the road leads into a ditch. It wasnt huge, a little bit taller then Dante. You fold the map up, placing it on the dashboard. Trying to open the car door, but it refuses to budge. You slam your shoulder against it but it still wont budge. You slam against it again as Dante opens it from the outside. As you plummet to the ground he grabs the back of your shirt, pulling you back up.

"You could have waited." You stick you tongue out at him, he let's go and you stumble out of the car. He leans over, looking into the ditch as you go right passed him. Jumping in. "Whoa- Hey!" He jumps in after you. The walls and floor of the ditch are charcoal black, and theres writing. White glowing letters covered the walls of the ditch. Some words in languages you couldn't recognize, but you definitely recognized the english ones. They spoke of your date of birth, time of birth, your middle name, things only the government and your brother would know about. 

The last line in English described your birthmarks, the one on your wrist... and the matching mark on your right hip. You step back, placing your hand on your hip, over your birthmark. You jerk when a flash of white happens without warning, you look over at Dante with a camera. "What? I figured we'd need photos." You looked over all the other lines of text, mandarin, French, afrikaans, and many other languages. 

Eventually you're able to get the camera from Dante, as he loved to watch you jump around as he held it over your head. You're able to get all the photos you need, placing your camera on your belt. The handwriting of all of this seemed so familiar, but who in the world would spend all that time writing all of this? "Freaky." 

You run your fingers along the writing and your hand stops on a drawing that looks like a crudely done portrait of your birth mark. It have bump and twist, but it looked like it had been done by a 3rd grader. 

A light pulses from it, heat flows from your finger tips through the rest of your body. Your wrist and hip burns and your head pounds, you groan and fall to your knees. Your vision faids from black to white, you feel as though you're being moved. You take deep breaths, blinking rapidly. Your vision returns and Dante is healing, holding you. 

His hand supporting your head. "What happened?" You swallow hard, your throat feeling like you just swallowed sand. "I dont know, I touched that drawing and there was this flash... and then pain." You look down at your hand, but dispite the burning feeling from before, there were no burn marks. You sit up, moving away from him. "Do you think we missed anything? I don't exactly want to be here much longer." 

He stands up, pulling you up by the hand. "Nah, think we got everything. Come on." He walks over the the ledge by the car, squating then holding his arms out in a circle in front of him. "What are you doing?" "Just come here." You sigh and do as your told. "Step through my arms." You do, confused. "Now sit." Pause for a second. "On my arms." 

You do and he stands to his full height, at that point your knees are against his chest. You throw your arms over onto the dirt road and climb out of Dante's arms. When you stand you offer him your hand, only to have him just straight out. You freeze, your hand still out in front of you. You drop your shoulders "What? Jealous?" You huff and head back to the car. "Choke." 

After getting in you rest your head on the window, groaning when the car turns back on. You quickly shut off the radio, trying to prevent a headache. Closing your eyes, you pray you cab fall asleep and sleep through the ride back to the shop. But obviously not. As you drove the dar passes orchards and empty green fields, sprinkled with Queen Anne's Lace. You smile, remembering the time your brother brought it home and cooked it with the rest of dinner. Your eyes flutter shut and into a dreamless sleep. 

You feel wind on your face, but you don't want to open your eyes. Wait.. that isnt wind. You open them to find a horse, leaning over a fence, sniffing at your head. You scream in terror and almost jump out of your seat and onto Dante. Fuck this. You unbuckle your seat belt, crawling away from the window as the horse sticks it head in. Into the driver lap you go. You press your back against the driver side door, as Dantes laugh fills up the car. 

"You're afraid of horses?" You stare at the ugly thing moves its head around look inside the car. Tears fill your eyes and you start to sob, theres a whisper of oh shit. And the car pulls forward a bit, the horse moves its head out the window as the glass is rolled up. The car stops and you quickly crawl off of Dantes lap and back into the passenger's seat. "I-" "It's fine. Just a meaningless prank."   
___________________

The drive back to redgrave was silent, but not awkward. You distracted yourself by watching the passing fields and sky. It was obviously getting late. The sun had started to dip below the horizon, eventides rosy fingers stretched across the tired sky. His work was done here, but he wasnt ready to leave without giving a show. The green fields blew in the wind, as the evening flowers opened their blooms. 

Not even the low rumble of the car engine could distract you for the beauty unfolding in front of you. "What a sight huh?" You nod, not fully taking in what he had said. By the time you both reached Redgrave twilight had set in, the sun saying his last goodbye. You had decided to close your eyes and rest your head against the glass. Most of the streets you passed were uncharacteristically dark, so a nap seemed like a good choice. You dont know how long it was before the car slowed to a stop. A groan leaving Dantes throat. "Shit it's-" "The moonlight festival!"


	7. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivals, pretty girls, sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the reader is wlw. 
> 
> Have a problem with it? Dont read it. :)

"Wow, I've never been this close to it before." The bright lights and music from all different cultures, people passing different booths. Booths from small businesses, large businesses, game booths for the kids who tricked their parents into coming. "Never been this close?" You looked over at Dante. "Yeah, Cain never let me go... to anything really. Not even my schools award ceremonies." 

There was a small. 'Mhm' before the car rolled to the curb and turned off. He gets out and walks over to your door, opening it with a light tug. "We dont have to go, I'm sure there are some streets that arent blocked off-ouh." You're pulled from the car, and into the crowed. Dante looks at you, your eyes filled with wonder, eyes dilating. You almost trip as younger kids run past you, letting out a giggle. "No buying or stealing anything, we don't have the money for that right now." You nod. 

You wanted to run around and look at everything, but you also wanted to melt away and never come back. You take a step back and slam into someone, turning around you're met with another girl around your age. She had dark skin and red-auburn hair put up in protective braids. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I totally didnt see you!" She says, brushing popcorn off of your side. "No! No! Its my fault, I stepped back i-" you felt your cheeks, ears, and shoulder burn. God she's so pretty. You hadn't realized she had already walked away. You let out a sigh looking to your right. "He Dant..." he's gone too. You start to look around, looking from booth to booth. 

Everything here was so pretty, especially now that the moon was visible around the buildings. It hit you right there, in the glowing lights of the lanterns, you hadn't realized how much everything had changed for you. You've never seen this much joy in one place before. You've never felt this much joy before. You pass booths full of family owned businesses, parents with their children on their hips. Every so often giving them kisses on their heads. It made your chest aches and tightens.   
________________

Dante noticed very early on that you two had gotten separated, how? He had no clue. Be he lost you. He's always been rather tall, so skimming over the crowd is no problem. But he just cant seem to pick you out. God damn it, this was a shitty idea. In this crowd anything could happen. Everything with your brother, the demons infesting your apartment building, the ditch. 

None of what has happened to you is a coincidence. It's his job to look after you, and he's failed at the most basic part of this. Good job dumbass. He stops by a booth, a red and black demon stuffie catches his eye. Sure there was a black and blue one, but who wants that one? He pulls three dollars out of his pocket.   
________________

Even not being here, everything else was so much better. You've never been allowed near or to know as many people as you do now. To relax without worrying about having to clean the entire apartment, cooking for yourself, getting yourself to school. You love your brother, he's the only family you know over other then her. But living with Dante, your life has been so much more... worth living.

Being around Dante makes life worth living, he's so much fun and you've laughed more in one week then in the span of two months with Cain. Again you love your brother, but maybe finding him... isnt the best.... You've been in your head so long you dont even know exactly where you are anymore. 

Gotten so distracted everything seems so turned around. "Hey! You! Y/n, right?" Huh? That couldn't be for you, hell no. "Hey..." you feel a tap and your shoulder. Guess it was for you. It was the girl from before. "Oh! Hey, sorry I didnt think- I didnt think anyone would remember my name." She looked confused. 

"Oh, well, we sat next to each other in 5th period. I'm René, and I wanted to apologize for getting butter and popcorn all over your clothes." She hands you a small thing of kettle corn wrapped in a red plastic. "I have to go, I hope I can see you again soon." She smiles and disappears into the crowd. It felt like your entire body was on fire. You look down at the baggie and pull up the white paper tie. 

Your heart jumped into your throat, she wrote her name and number. You pull it close to your chest and giggle, flapping your hands in excitement. You continued to wonder around, mostly to try and find Dante. A booth full of Glass Animals catches your attention as you slam into someone. God today is not your best da- 

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Dante. He narrows his eyes at you. "Did you get a sunburn today..." you shake your head. "I-I bumped into someone whose was in one of my classes last year and she uh.. gave me this." He nods quietly, you notice he's holding something behind his back.

You swerve to try and see what he has but he moves around you. You continue, and he just keep jumping around on the balls of his feet. You're honestly surprised by the lack of people staring. He somehow gets behind you, covering your eyes with one hand. You feel something slip into your arms, you wriggle away from him to see a stuffie. You look up at him. "What? You don't like it, I can take it back." 

You smile down at the thing and shake your head. It was ment to look like a demon, with black plated skin like armor that had been stitched with soft fuzzy fabric, and in between each plate was red designs. "No, I love it. Cain would only buy me stuffed animals when he did something wrong." You laugh and pull it to your chest. "I got this bear that was as big as my torso when I ended up on crutches." 

He ruffles your hair, again. But, after all this time, you've stopped caring. "Well I'm not your brother. Am i?" You shake your head again. No, he's the legendary devil hunter Dante. And your brother is a 29 year old office worker from Kentucky. At least, that's what you were made to believe he is.   
____________________

As the night went on the music around you got louder, and the lights got brighter. Or... did they? Maybe you're just overwhelmed by the amount of people-the amount of people brushing up against you. Won't stop touching you. And the music just wont stop. Your hands come up to your head, slamming against the side of it and pulling at your hair. 

You felt arms wrap around your shoulders, before they slowly pull your hands away from your head, and a chin on your crown. "Do we need to leave?" You grab at his hands and nod yes, tears blurring your visions, and your lights, people, and the moon looked like a watercolor. You're turned in the opposite direction, but being pushed through a crowed of people only makes things worse. He stops you, coming in front and squating for a second. You wrap your arms around his neck and he picks you up by your thighs. Carrying you through the crowd. "Here we go." 

You bury your face into his neck, tears cascading from your face and down on to his neck. He could care less. Theres a mumbled mess from you, and maybe it's the crying and the loud music but he cant tell if you said 'thank you Dante.' Or 'thank you Dad'' either is fine, and either is adorable. He's not complaining. The absolute panic he felt a moment ago watching you melt down had faided. 

It was a little while before he found the car again, as he pushed through the last of the crowd there was a small. "I'm sorry.." He doesnt respond, he doesnt know how to. The only sound was the distant sound of the crowds and his boots on the concrete. It had come to his attention that after your little apology, you had fallen asleep. 

The door to the back seat was opened, and he laid you down inside. Realizing he didn't have a blanket... and the heater in the car hadn't worked in 5 years... you moved around a bit at the sound of fabric rubbing together. And suddenly you're covered with a long and heavy leather jacket. 

You wake up as the car starts, for a second to blank. Where am I? But it hit you very softly, Dantes Jacket laid over you like a blanket. You smile, closing your eyes and laying your head back down on the seat. Safe.  
__________________

There are things you say, so nonchalantly, like they're normal. Dispite the fact that they are so concerning. Like mentioning that the company your brother worked for would have your blood draw every month, or how your brother would 'mess up' a lit and buy you things, the faided bruises on your arms when he first found you being from your brother 'messing up.' 

And now, once again, so nonchalant. 'I got this bear that was as big as my torso when I ended up on crutches' what the hell? Ended up on crutches? Did that bastard put you on crutches? Did he hurt you? This mutual goal of finding him doesnt seem so appealing anymore. If you are able to, Dante isnt going let him off the hook for all of this. What did 'messing up' mean? 

In normal circumstances, that ment missing a ball game, a performance, forgetting their favorite stuffed animal somewhere. Not... causing physical injury. Sure he and Vergil used to fight a lot, but they're twins. Yes vergil is the older twin, but by a few minutes. He sighs and adjusts the rearview mirror, looking at you in the back seat, sleeping peacefully. With a sigh he looks back on the road. 

Would you be better off just staying with... no, dont be selfish. She's not your kid.


	8. Voices and Strawberry Sundaes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to focus too hard, that's how they get you. ;)

When you woke you were in the bedroom again, that stuffed demon plush still in your arms. You push the blanket off of you and hold the plush in hand as you walk out go the main room of the shop. "Good morning sleeping beauty." You yawn and nod. "Not the best thing you could say, but good morning Dante." He leans back on the couch and cocks an eyebrow. 

"Whys that?" You sit down on the couch opposite him. "You ever read the actual story? No? Well, shes cursed to sleep for a hundred years and this king finds her. Well, he cant wake her up... so he rapes her." He cringes and you continue. "Shes pregnant and in her slumber, gives birth. Shes actually awoken by one of her twins suckling on her finger, looking for her breast. And it stucks out the tip of the spindle from her finger." 

You adjust, holding the plush to your chest. "And it turns out that this king is already married, so when she finds him his wife is enraged. And blames the rape victim, not her rapist husband!" He chuckles "not surprised, like that isnt what already happens." You nod. 

"And she try's to kill her, but the king finds out, has her beheaded. And marrys our protagonist." You say, flicking a ball of fluff from your plush. "Jesus christ kid, and you just have that memorized?" You nod and shrug. "You sure like that thing I got you, don't ya?" "I said i loved it, didnt i?"   
__________________

Hours pass, you spent all of them on the couches with the books Dante never touches any the photos from yesterday. Seriously why does he have these books if he's never gonna read them? Also why he had so many language books, you guess they're not actually his. Someone else's, it could also be the lip stick smudge on the inside of the cover. Who knows. 

Translating languages you've never had any experience with is harder then it looks. You've been going from the books, to the photos so much that you're sure the text is burned into the back of your eyes. You've managed to translate a few from mainly Latin based languages, Spanish, French, Italian. 

'The girl is almost ready, almost perfectly ripe.' From Italian. 'A perfict vessel for us to use once we get the boy out of the way.' From spanish. 'Once the blood comes she will be perfict. To use as a puppet, and to bare.' From French Is all you were able to translate and convert. 

Its past noon by a long shot, and you haven't eaten. Your head is pounding and everything is going from super bright to super dark. 

You grab at your hair and pull as your head throbs. You feel something-s swirl around you, and they let out soft feminine giggles 

"we didnt know why he cared about you so much... at first." Zey spoke, zer voice sounds like every word is a different language, but somehow you understand. 

"very confusing." She giggles out, voice soft like fiber glass isolation. It left your ears raw and aching. 

"But we've noticed you are a very special girl. Not in strength no. But something else" they giggle again, 'what the hell is so fucking funny!?' 

"even the demon hunter seems to care about you." They all say in unison. 

You feel a tug on your hair in one direction, but whatever hand did that was slapped away. A delicate hand was placed under your chin, skin rough and calloused with time. The other rests softly on your crown, running zer fingers across your scalp gently. "Such a perfect specimen for the new Oracle. So weak... we didnt get the chance to take our last family of Oracles, for they knew too much. Isnt that right, siblings?"

The other two giggles once more. Growls following. "And what a perfict circumstance, a host close to the spawn of the traitor who locked us away. Revenge is being to be beautiful. And there's nothing the Devil hunter can do to stop us." Zer claws dig into your scalp and you let out a whimper as you feel your own blood pour through your hair.   
_____________

Had she eaten today? Fuck, he might have fucked up again. He placed his magazine down on the desk, walking to the kitchen to warm a few slices of pizza. You'd been cooped up in that corner all day, trying to figure out what everything ment. 'Cant blame her, I would be too.' He approaches the table with the plate setting it down next to the piles of books and photographs. Your hands were buried in your hair and head down, facing your lap. 

"Look kid, if it's too much for today-" he plops down on the couch next to you. "Take a break, you've already got a good start-" he pauses, whispers coming your you. Completely illegible. He grabs your shoulders, pulling you up to face him. Your eyes were clouded over, face twisted in pain and fear, whispering in tongues. And your skin was I've cold, the warmth in your skin had faided away, your undertones replaced with a sickening grey. Making your look ashy and dead. 

He cupped your face. "Y/n? Kid." With a soft shake, your warmth returns and the clouding in your eyes faids. Your breathing becomes erratic as you reach to feel your scalp. Nothing. Your hands slide down to his and you start to cry. Again. 

"What. Happened." "I dont know, but I-it wasnt good these voices... I couldn't see them but they were everywhere. Three of them, somehow they where all around me and everywhere. There was no escape." Your pulled into his chest. "Oracle.. Oracle." You mumble into his shirt, pushing away from him. "Oracle, what does that mean?" He looks around the room. Confused. "Uh.." 

you reach for one of the books but her snatches it from your grip. "No, no more. That's it for today. He gathers the books, and the photos and takes them to his office. You sigh and look at the plate on the table, you take a slice and choke it down. "God kid, do you know how exhausting it is for me to be this responsible all the time?" He say exiting his office. 

You let out a laugh, theres the sound of him dialing a phone number and talking for a bit before hanging up. "You gettin rid of me?" You say, peaking over the back of the couch. "Maybe, how do you do it kid? Bounce back like you do?" You shrug and go back to your pizza. "I'm gonna go shower, don't burn the house down or kill yourself in that time." You nod. Wondering what you can do. A few minutes later theres a knock on the door.   
__________________

Dante comes of the bathroom, toweling his hair. "Where the hell is my sundae? Kid! You better not have eaten it." He says, coming down the stairs. You stand above him, you tip over the cup and set the upside down mess of melted icecream, strawberries, and whipped cream onto his wet hair. You bust out into laughter, and your eyes lock. 

"Y-you should see your face..." you trail off as the glass cup slides off of his head and onto the ground. Shattering into a mess of milky- syrupy glass. Any semblance of the happy person he makes himself is gone, your laughter faids out. "D-dante..?" Silence. As if on cue, you both run. You run up into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. How you beat him up here is unknown, but you did. 

He jiggles the door handle. "Open the door kid. I dont want to break my own stuff." He says, irritated. You open the window and climb out onto the roof, shutting the window as much as you could with your foot. You hide behind some old crates and cover your mouth. 

Dante kicks open the door and looks around the room, the window open a jar caught his attention. "Jackpot." He opens it and climbs onto the roof. "Look kid, I know you didnt jump. You're up here. Just come out and face your punishment." He slowly approaches the crates, as soon as he gets close, you dive out and at his legs. "Oh shit! Kid!"

You scramble off of him and back down to the window, locking it shut behind you. You rush down stairs and to the doors, they start to swing open but you slam your body against them to try and keep them shut. But you are a human teenager, and not match to a 30/40 something half-demon. The doors fly open and you slide across the floor. 

You were down, like an injured deer slowly being approached by a ravenous wolf. Not matter how hard you wanted to get away your fate was sealed. You scoot away but he lifts you up, you scream and giggle as he swings you around a bit. Somehow maniging to get the leftover sundae on his head all over you. "Dante, stop please, I'm sorry!" You try to squirm away but he keeps a tight hold on you. By the end of it. The two of you are laughing and in desperate need of a shower.   
___________

You sit cross legged on the couch as he sits across from you. You laugh and continue on and on about pranks you've pulled on your brother. "What I did on you was very unprepared, but I'm still proud of it. I think he would think it was funny. My.. my brother." You keep your smile, but you miss him even more right now. Dante helps with that feeling, he reminds you a lot of him. Except Dante is a bit more... immature. "I know you miss him, you will, and I promise. I'll help you find him." You smile and tears prick up. 

You look down at your lap, embarrassed at your tears. "Hey? Look at me." You do, peaking over the towel on your head. "You're smiling kiddo. This is the first time I've seen you smile for this long when you aren't killing~" you laugh again as tears stream down your face. Your mouth curves into a pout, wiping the tears from your face. He drops a tissue box by your leg. "Don't be ashamed of crying." He ruffles your hair, and you don't complain. "Thanks dad..te. Dante." He cocks his eyebrow. "What did you say?" "I said your name! You're hearing things." 

You say, looking away. He laughs, and leans back on the couch. You lay back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. You close your eyes, dozing off, hours pass without you knowing. But your eyes flutter open a bit when you feel yourself being moved. Dante is carrying you up the stairs, you rest your head against his chest and let him. 

He doesnt seem to notice your lucidity, as he lays you down in the bed. He pulls the blankets over you, making sure you're comfortable. He looks down at your resting face and smiles. "Sleep well." He says getting up. But there's a tug on his sleeve. "Dante.. don't go please." He sighs sitting back down on the bed. "Alright. I'll sit with you." 

He gets comfortable, leaning against the headboard. You lay your head on his chest/stomach area and he raises his hands, obviously confused by your sudden need to be close to someone. He slowly lowers his arms, on of his hands rests between your shoulder blades. A smile, resting rightfully on his lips. "Night kid."


	9. The Azure Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeres Vergil.... who know more about the reader then the reader does.

You got up way earlier then yesterday, sitting cross legged on the couchs. You jump at the sound of gross cracking and a loud groan. "Good morning Dante!" He leans on the railing and cocks an eyebrow. "Really, this early? What time did you get up?" You look back at the book in front of you. "6:30, made a trip to the library too."

He sighs and struts down the stairs, plopping down on the other side of the papers. "Let me help." You'd come to find out over the next 30 minutes that he was no help, at all. He looked so confused, looking over everything. "You dont have to help me, Dante. Really. This is just a personal thing. Something might lead to my brother." 

You look back down at everything, you'd managed to at least identify most of the language written. But some of them didn't even look like any known form of English. "I'm really stumped at these, it doesnt look like any form of human language I can identify. Maybe something ancient." He makes a noise in recognition. "Those are demon languages, I don't know exactly which ones. But I can recognize them. I do, however, know who can help you." He gets up with a grunt and walk into his office.  
____________

"Come on Trish, pick up." More dead rining, wherever this number led, she was barely there. "Don't make me have to call... shit." The line ended, because no one was there to pick up. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. 'Finging all this out is really important to her.' With a sigh he picks up a piece of paper, with a number scribbled on it. It was his own hand writing, and the number had been given to him by someone else. He had no way of knowing this was his number. The old phone's buttons creak with every slow push. 

Ringing... ringing... ringing... answer. 

It ended fast and in good time too, the sound of russeling alerts Dante to something going on. He step out of his office just as you grab at the briefcase. You open it and take out the papers, but just as you do, it's all taken from you. You look up at the tall man in front of you. "Come on Dante! That could hold valuable information that could help me understand what all of this means."

He pulls the case away from you. And under his desk. "Kiddo, theres nothing in there good for you to find out. Trust me." Your frustration grows. "How do you know? What's in here that you think I shouldn't see?" You're picked up by the back your shirt and carried to the couch. "Nothing about me, and nothing about your brother you need to see. Understood?"  
_________________

You didnt have any books on demon languages, so you stuck to translating the others. A lot of them had to do with you. Why am I so god damn important? Like some kid from Redgrave city means anything. The wooden back the couch creaks under Dantes weight as he leans on it. "Just to let you know, I called up someone to help... just to let you know. He's about as cuddly as a cactus." 

You nod, actually kinda mad. Does he really think you can't do this on your own? You're 15, not 5. You can figure this out on your own. It wasnt 30 minutes later before Dante opened the door for someone. "So, you called me here... to help a child with it's homework? I do not need to be waiting my time with a Brat" A nozzly voice rips through the quiet shop, you dont bother to even look up. 

"No, just-just go look at the photos, it's all I'm asking." A huff and the sound of someone shoving the other. Steps approach you, you lift the photos of the demon language over your shoulder and they're taken roughly from your hands. "What is this all about, brat?" 

You continue to scribble down. "Not sure, that's what I'm trying to find out. Hopefully it'll lead me to my brother." "These say nothing of a man." You look back at your book as you finish translating another phrase, which is similar to the last. "Everything I have is about me, or about a vessel. I thought that might have something useful." "You've done this, by yourself?" 

You nod. "Its not hard. I was in all the AP classes for a reason." He moves around to your side, grabbing your left arm and pulling it towards him. "Hey! Oww!" His grip like a vice as he pulls your sleeve up, looking at the mark on your wrist. "Do you have any others like this?" You nod. 

"Just on my hip, I'm not showing you that one though." You try to pull your hand away from him but he keeps his hold on your arm. "I'm surprised you haven't been found sooner, or worse." You look at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Is this about all that... Oracle..?" His piercing blue eyes narrow at you. 

"You don't know?" "Know what, exactly?" He let's go of your arm and his gaze cast at the photos and your notes, the already translated phrases. "It seems whoever this is, has been waiting for the right time to... Harvest you." You cringe at the awful misuse of words. "Whoever this 'boy' is seemed to have failed them, so they got rid of him before he could intervene again." 'Boy' what boy? Who could he- "Boy? My brother?" You read over the newly translated phrases that you previously had no idea what ment.

'The boy took care of the child like we asked. But he chose to set back our freedom. Delaying the vessels growth.' Its me, I'm the vessel. 

Theres another hold on your arm again, gentler this time. "This is the mark of the Oracle. It seemed as though they have known what you are for years, raising your to be compliant to them. If you have another mark, it's not natural and is a branding." Your heart drops into the pit of your stomach, that's why you're so wanted. That's why the target is you. 

The apartment- you're the reason innocent people are dead. "The last bloodline died off a millennia ago, with a prophecy. Theres been a hunt to find theis child for years, with no success." You yank your arm away from him. You know nothing of a hunt, is that why cain wouldn't let you make friends? Because you could be hunted? Is that why your parents abandoned you with him? ..none of them were around other then Cain. 

He refused to talk about them. Something about, not wanting.... and he took care of you, just to sell you off. Everything you know crumbles, he didnt care about you anymore. Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gshehddhudhdhdh prepare for trouble.


	10. Get your own kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil acts like a dick, so Dante acts like a bigger one.... yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the biggest fan of this chapter, not very long.

You stare at the papers in front of you, did you still want to find him? No. You had to find him, he's your brother at the end of the day. You still love him, no matter what. The sound of Dante being whisked away knocked you out of your trance. You hadn't noticed that the man from before had left your side. You look around the shop, the afternoon sun shining through the large windows.

The beams of light filled with floating dust, showing how dirty this place actually is. You hadn't even noticed, the holes in the walls, dirt on the floor, empty pizza boxes and other takeout trash littered the floor. You're alone again, with your own thoughts. You close the books, starring at the wall, your back pressed against the red upholstery. 

Vergil pulled his brother into the office by his arm, muttering under his breath.  
____________

"There is no way you can provide this child with accurate protection Dante, dont be foolish." He said in a hush tone, the gravelliness of his voice coming through. Dante let's out an exasperated laugh. "Protection? Trust me, she needs limited protection. I've seen her kick ass. And what do you want? To take her with you so you can turn her into-" 

"This isnt about what I want, that child-" "Her name is y/n, at least call her by her name. For your information, I CAN protect her." Theres a breathy chuckle from his brother. "You dont seem to understand, not that I'm surprised. Once the word gets out about her every creature, powerful or not will be after her. From the texts she was raised to be a vessel, she knows nothing of who she is. Or what abilities she possesses."

Rage pooled in Dantes chest, readying himself for whatever blunt and false statement Vergil was about to spew. "I was part of a hunt for the Oracle myself, I know everything she is capable of. I can take her, train her to be stronger. What could you possibly every do, Dante?" The younger twin twitched. "Well, seeing as how shes lived with me the last few months. A-fucking-lot." 

He takes a deep breath, suppressing his anger. The rivalry between the two had been settled in hell, there was no need to destroy that. "Your ability to put a roof over her head and feed her means nothing. So can a group home. I can make her-" he snapped, this isn't about them this time. "This isn't about what you can make her. You're right, she had been raised for all of that. That's why she needs somewhere to feel and be safe. For once. Can you give that to her? Last time a checked 'Azure Wanderer' you dont exactly have a permanent residence. Nor are you even the-" 

He stops as he noticed a familiar head of hair peak around the office door. "Dante?" His mouth twitches into a smile upon hearing your voice. "Well isnt it the Little lady of the hour. How about we ask the kid, Vergil." Your step into the door way, confused over why the two were arguing. "Hey Hot Shot, how do you feel about packing all your stuff up and going away with old Verg here?" An icy glare is shot at Dante, but after years the spears of anger are nothing to him.

"Stop this childish nonsense Dant-" "ah-ah-ahhhh, Y/n?" You look at the two of them, sadness swirling in your chest, when you speak your voice cracks. "You want to send me away?" You try to push it down, the smug look on Dante's face washes away in seconds. 

"No, he doesn't. But if you both know what's best for your safety. You will." Vergil speaks over his brother. "I-I uhh..." you back away from the door, your entire body goes hot and the back of your eyes start to pound. Bringing your arms upto your chest as your eyes blur. "..no..I-" you shake your head hard, dispite the pounding pain. "You heard her. Why dont you get your own kid, wait- you do! Why don't you go toss around the old pigskin with Ner-" 

You dont bother to listen to the angered yelling between the two. You simply step outside, sitting on the steps of the shop. You prop your head on your hand and stair down at the bricked road in front of DMC. The breeze cooling the heat from your body as you shake. The yelling got louder, no doubt there would be a physical fight over this. You close your eyes as you hear the sounds of heels clacking down the street. Just another person, going about their day. 

The step got louder as on of the pair turned into a skip and stopped at the shop stairs. "So. You just be the kiddo, huh?"


	11. Girls Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady sees the readers distress, so the reader is taken on a little outing. Mini discussion between Trish and Dante over the reader. 
> 
> And ~nightmares~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really proud of the kitchen scene. Not so much the rest.

You look up to see the most beautiful women you've ever met, in front of you stand a woman in a white leather jack and shorts, with short dark hair. Behind her was a tall blood woman in all black, who... wow. Holy shit. You felt your face heat more as you nod to her question. the two of them look up at the shop, the yelling catching their attention.

"What are they fighting over this time?" The ravenette woman says. "As stupid as it seems, me I guess. I dont... really know whats going on right now." You say, the panic pooling more in your chest. Are they gonna get hurt? Will it be your fault again? Theres a loud sigh from the blonde woman. "With those two? I'm not surprised." She walks on up past you and up to the doors, turning and looking down. "Lady, you can handle things out here right?" Theres a nod from 'Lady' and the blonde goes inside. 

"What's your name kiddo, Dante didnt give it to us." You smile from the attention. "Y/n." She looks you up and down and cringes. "Let me guess, Dante took you shopping for clothes?" The warmth is almost causing your head to ache worse. "I picked out my own clothes.." did you look bad? Shit. There was suddenly silence from within the shop, the front door is pushed open and Vergil walks passed the two of you without another word. 

You look at him, then at Lady. She smiles and shrugs before entering the shop herself. You skitter up and after her, Dante sits at his desk with a rather annoyed look on his face. He looks up at you and he tries to hide his frustration, turning his attention to lady who had began speaking to him. You silently make your way back to the couches, the blonde leaning over your work with the photo in hand. 

"What exactly does it say? Because Vergil didnt help like he was supposed to. Didnt help at all." She looks at the photo and the page you had done of translating. "Everything here is more or less the name as what you've already translated. Plans about a vessel. That's all." You sink down onto the couch with a sigh. You've just spent the last few days doing nothing helpful, just waisting your own time. 

"Thank you." She nods with a smile and looks over the back of the couch at Lady. Who seems to be in a whisper argument with Dante, they obviously were trying to keep it down for you, but the rather... unsavory things Lady called him floated over. Lady looks over in your direction and sighs, walking over and leaning on the back of the couch. "Hey, so how about I take you shopping for some.. better clothes. Dantes treat." You nod, unsure how to properly respond. She looks over. "And- Trish." Lady nods back to Dante and Trish let's out a breathy sigh.  
_____________

You follow her around from shop to shop, not really finding anything. You let her in on exactly what Dante was like taking care of a kid 24/7. Apparently it wasnt his first time with a kid around, just the first having to genuinely look after them. You guess that's who 'patty' is. "On our way back he rolled down the window and stopped by this farm gate and let a horse sniff my head. And of course I freaked out. Horses are terrifying."

She laughs. "Horses? They're the least terrifying thing I can think of. Why them?" You look down at the clothing rack, trying to come up with an answer. "I don't remember why I'm so afraid of them. There are foods I cant eat, songs I cant listen to, places I cant go without spiraling into a crying fit. My chest feels tight and everything feels like its melting around me. And I just... don't know why."

Lady stops and turns from the clothing rack, her full attention on you. "I really dont really remember anything after I was 7 and before I was 12. All of it's a blur. I remember hooves, horse hooves stoping all around me, and it's dark and i-" you're stop by a pair of hands on your shoulders. "That's not a fear, that a trigger." 

Her face is full of concern, but she pushes it back with a smile. A perfect distraction coming to mind. "Alright, let's move on. We've been to multiple shops, and you havent liked anything. It's my turn."  
_____________

"She should be somewhere shes comfortable, she even said it herself." He gestures to the door. Why does he care so much, sure he likes kids, but not enough for this. "Dante, isnt this a-" "Yeah, It was. Before." He looks over at the office, where he had taken the case they found. "Then give her to Vergil, if she really does need that amount of training and protection." He glances over at Trish, his body language and demeanor was off, very off, and she understands immediately. A chuckle flows from her chest. 

"You've gotten attached. Havent you?"  
_____________

Youd been following her around the store to the point your feet hurt. Using you as a way to measure sizes. After getting put in a dressing room you got a good look at everything. Lady didn't seem like the person to perfer this style of clothing. But, its probably what she thought would look good on you. And well... she was right. You looked good, you looked cute. 

You stepped out of the dressing room, your cheeks flush as the few people also waiting for friends, family, or just to use the rooms themselves gave you quick glances. "Not all of it is like that, but on you, it looks perfect." 

It didnt take long to get ho- home? Back to the shop. Dantes eyes are on a particular magazine, you domt see what it is because he immediately tucks it away. His eyes catch the bags and behind the steely blue, you see something die. He closes them for a second, regretting everything. Lady finds this rather amusing. 

As you make yourself back at home on the couch, Ladys natural affinity and attitude slips through her "child filter" "What's that look for huh? Shouldn't you be happy to pay for your kid clothing and soap?" "She not my kid~" Dante says in a sing-song voice, to which Lady laughs. "Really? With the amount of times today she almost called you dad? Suprising." Your ears and shoulder go hot. "I did not! You lier!" "Got his temper too."  
_____________

Night comes as it always does, and what follows behind, holding its hand is your nightmares. You thought they were gone years ago, but over the past... week and a half maybe... they've come back. You tip toe downstairs, into the kitchen. The fridge door opens silently as you reach inside. You don't raid it, you only took a few slices of leftover pizza, they sat on the counter. 

In the dark. 

You swing your legs back and forth, the images from that awful dream replaying. This time, demons. They went after you but Dante, Nero, Lady, and Trish. It was their job, and your future one, to get rid of them. That just made it more tangible. You hated that it made this dream worse. You shouldn't hate it, you're being trained to take up this job, but in this moment....

The light switched on, you jump a bit and dont bother to look, you know who it is. He steals a slice from the counter next to you, his legs leaning against the counter with one arm crossing his chest. "You shouldn't be up this late, even the mouthiest little Hot Shot needs sleep." You nod, looking at the ground. Silence permeates through the kitchen. 

"Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"Do they ever stop?" Confusion, do who ever stop? Demons? Bad people who lie to you your entre life? "Do the nightmares ever stop?" For a second the words catch in his throat. Dad-te mode Activated. "No, you just kinda get used to it." You still down look up, tears slipping down your cheeks like freshly melted snow down a tree branch. He practically throws the slice of pizza behind him, his hands go up as he tried to figure out what to do. 

No thought, head empty. Instinctively, he pulls you into a hug. His chin coming to rest on your head. "So.. what did you see exactly?" You let out your first audible sob. "Sorry, sorry, some people just need to be comforted that way. Not you.."  
_____________

You come down the next morning, dressed in something definitely different. Dante sips the 'mystery drink' and looks up, choaking a bit. "What the hell are you wearing!?" You grow hot. "What lady picked me!" He laughs, one of those dad table slap laughs. "And here I thought she had some style..."


	12. Snowy August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its snowing in August, for some fuckin reason.

You looked out the the window and what greeted you was a snowy hell. You loved winter, you love snow. But its August. The cold hits you all at once, you cover up the best you can with the blanket. It wasn't exactly the thickest blanket, so of course you're cold. From all of it, you start to shake. 

The ancient bed frame creaks as you do, sounding like it's gonna break. August. ITS AUGUST. This really couldn't wait until at least october? Fuck you mother nature. You shut your eyes, hoping you can go back to sleep. But it seems sleep was too far away at this point. Your hands and feet feel completely frozen, how hasn't Dante turned on the heat yet? You know he radiates heat like hot coals but,,,, god damn. 

Theres a knock on the door and a "you decent?" You hum and the door opens, he leans against the door frame. "Pretty freak storm huh?" "Yeah.., can you turn the heat on? If it's this cold in here I'd hate to find out what the rest of the shop feels like." He cringes, looking away for a second. "Oh yeah. Uh, I came to say..." Clearing his throat. "I didnt pay the heat or A.C. Lady kinda leeched my wallet dry." All he could think is 'what's next? ' the lights, water? Could he actually provide for and protect you? 

"Sorry, I should've said no." He shrugs and walk into the room. "Its fine, move over a bit." You do and he lays on the other side of the bed, as soon as he gets close you feel his body heat. He opens his arms and as soon as he does you climb onto his chest, laying down against him. Your hand touches the bare part of his arm and he jolts. "Jeeze kid, is your circulation okay?" Amongst your shivering, you shrug and close your eyes. 

The blanket is pulled up and over the two of you, his chin resting on your head. You shivering soon stopping entirely. He chuckles. "Better?" You don't answer, your slowed breathing alerts him that you've fallen asleep. Nap time I guess.  
_____________

Of course you two had to go out when it slowed down, you dont have any winter clothes but thank god the ones Lady bought you are think enough to suffice. On the way back, you notice how thick the layer of snow is. You pick up hunks of snow and toss it into bushes. As the shop approaches you stop and grab a large handful of snow, packing it into your hand. As Dante goes up the stairs, you shout. "Hey Dante, look at this!" 

As he does, he gets a face full of snow. You burst out laughing as his face fills with irritation. "Hey kid?" You open your eyes, only to be bombarded by snowballs. You fall back into the snow and stare at him, bewildered. A smile cracks onto your face as you get up, your childish laughter echoes as if it is bouncing through the street.  
______________

Dispite the freezing cold of the shop, you stood downstairs in your working clothes, by that I mean some black Jean's and a white tank. figuring out how to fasten the leather weapon strap to yourself. Dante insisted that he could do it when necessary, but you'd have to learn how to some day, might as well be now. As you finished tightening it, you streched to see if it'd hold. And it did. 

Thank god Dante was in his office because you did a lil dancey dance when it held. 

There's a loud knock at the door, you freeze and look over as Dante leaves his office. "Ah, so you got it?" Theres another, louder, knock. Theres a sigh as he goes to open the doors. "Who the... is out in a snow storm... the hell?" There's nothing but a box wrapped in delicate floral wrapping paper. He picks it up and scoffs. Turning around as the door shuts behind him. "Would you look at that... no from, but it's for you. Must be your lucky day." 

He sets it down by you and walks back to his office. "Can i... open it?" "Knock yourself out." He doesnt look back at you. So you just open the box. Theres a note placed on top of what looks to be vibrant red leather. You pick it up, turning it over. In neat cursive the words "For Little Dante" you scoff and take out the red mass of fabric and leather. You cock your eyebrow and look it over as it unfolds. Its HEAVY heavy. 

As it finishes unfolding you realize, it's a coat. A red leather coat, like Dantes. It's not the complete same, but it's similar enough. You put it on and shiver as your body starts to heat instantly. It was nice, the lining was a soft yet smooth fabric, and the weight of the leather felt more like a weighted blanket then a bag of dumbbells, like before. You spin around and admire yourself in the mirror. 

Unlike Dantes it didnt have the loose sleeves, they came to rest against your wrist. Covering the tinted and raised skin you called a birthmark. The rest of it had been edited to your liking, somehow. "Dante! Come here!" Theres a groan, you know he doesnt like having to get up over and over again. "Do I have t-" "Just get over here!" Theres one of his signature dad grunts and he walks out, coming to lean on one of the couch backs. "Yeah?"

You twirl around as you walk over to him, your excitement building. His face doesnt chance, his eyes can over you repeatedly. Almost as if he can't process what's in front of him, his brain is stalling. His mouth opens and he cant say anything. "What do you think!?" "Yo-you look great Hot Shot. Real show stopper." He ruffles your hair. Whoever got this for you knew how to stun him. 

He took in how you looked, shaggy uncut/untamed hair, the weapon strap over your chest, and the jacket to top it off. He knew exactly who you looked like. As your attention Is drawn away he leans more heavily on the back of the couch, his hand coming over his mouth. There's a tightness in his chest. 'What the hell am I gonna do when I have to give her back? '


End file.
